Ты изменил всю мою жизнь
by NiceVika
Summary: Адам и Гоша- лучшие друзья с самого детства. Даже то, что они поступили в разные институты не разлучило их. Но их жизнь переворачивается верх дном, когда их выгоняют оттуда.


-Давай быстрее, Адам! Ну сколько можно ждать? Где тебя вообще носит? - кричал в телефонную трубку Гоша Назаров.

Он и Адам Ламберт - стриптизеры в клубе «Bad guys». Никто из них в детстве не хотел стать стриптизером или шлюхой. Адам хотел стать адвокатом, а Гоша - гинекологом. Но судьба распорядилась иначе.

Адам - юноша би ориентации. Гоша - натурал. Он знал о нетрадиционной ориентации своего лучшего друга, но это не мешало ему. Когда они закончили школу, то купили дом и стали жить там вдвоем, иногда с временными девушками Гоши.Они очень хорошо жили, до тех пор, пока их обоих не выгнали из институтов. В тот день они решили напиться в одном из клубов Лас-Вегаса и начать новую жизнь.

На следующее утро их разбудил звонок.

- Алло..- сонно пробормотал в трубку Адам

- Простите, что так рано. Но наша начальница просила предложить вам и вашему другу работу в нашем клубе. Вы ей понравились.

- Что? Какой, блять, клуб? Какая нахер работа? - ничего не понимающий Адам начал возникать.

- Вы вчера пришли в наш клуб «Вad guys», выпили и стали устраивать стриптиз на одной нашей запасной сцене. Вы понравились как и посетителям,так и нашей начальнице. И она предлагает вам работу в нашем клубе стриптизерами. Начальница очень восхищена вашим умением двигаться вокруг шеста и предлагает вам большую заработную плату.- спокойно ответила девушка.

У Адама вдруг щёлкнуло в голове и он все вспомнил : и клуб, и шест и все что за этим последовало. И у него появилась сумасшедшая идея.

- Девушка, а знаете что? Мы согласны! Когда выходить на работу?

Вот так и началась их карьера стриптизеров. Уже год, как они раздеваются перед многочисленной толпой зрителей в клубе «Вad guys».Сегодня их наняли исполнять стриптиз на день рождении молодой девушки. Она праздновала свое 18-ти летие в шикарном отеле на 28 этаже, который её мама выкупила полностью на один вечер и ночь. И сейчас Адам и Гоша спешили на праздник, точнее на работу. Когда они зашли, их сразу же затолкали в маленькую комнату и велели переодеваться. Парни пожали плечами, но знали, что их ожидает большой заработок, если они все выполнят так, как надо. На Адоме был обтягивающий костюм полицейского, а на Гоше - сексуальный костюм сантехника.

По правде сказать, оба юноши были сногсшибательно сексуальны, милы и добры по отношению ко всем. Ещё в мальчишеские годы на них вешалось куча девчонок и они были самые популярные парни школы, что не удивительно. Они были двумя отъявленными бабниками, и ни одна связь у них не длилась больше месяца, но при этом, никакая из брошенных девушек не была недовольна проведенным с кем-нибудь из них временем. В то же время, он с самого детства очень крепко дружили между собой. И поклялись сохранить эту дружбу навсегда, что и выполняют по сей день.

- Вау, Адам, прекрасно выглядишь! Тебе действительно очень идет этот костюм. - восхищенно

воскликнул Гоша.

- Ты ещё лучше, мой дорогой - оглядывая гиперсексуальное тело друга с головы до ног, ответил Адам.

От Гоши этот взгляд не укрылся, но он решил не обращать на это внимание, пока..

Они вышли из комнаты и их встретили восхищенными взглядами и возгласами куча девушек. Парни переглянулись и приступили к своей работе. Они не оставили без внимания ни одну девушку. Каждую они довели чуть ли не до оргазма. Но именинницу, которую звали Ребекка, они оставили на по следок. Оба юноши медленно и сексуально двинулись к ней, а все девушки заверещали в предчувствии чего-то необычного. Тем временем Адам и Гоша уже подошли к Ребекке и встали по боком около неё. Теперь каждый из юношей начал медленно виться вокруг девушки то и дело трогая то своё тело, то Ребекки, то тело друга. Выглядело это очень сексуально. А Ребекка, не веря своему счастью тоже иногда тихонечко дотрагивалась до тел парней, но когда они дотрагивались до неё, краснела от удовольствия и смущения.

Когда Адам и Гоша удовлетворили и именинницу, они двинулись к сцене, на которой стояло два шеста. Юноши исполняли собственный выдуманный танец вокруг шестов. Они танцевали ТАК, что девушки бились в экстазе и чуть ли не кончали только при виде этих сексуальных парней-развратников.

Заканчивая свой танец, парни подошли близко друг к другу и стали эротично раздевать друг друга, целуя и проводя своими длинными языками по тем местам партнера, которые остались без одежды. Когда на них остались только кожаные стринги, девушки, не выдержав, кинулись трогать, целовать, лапать и даже покусывать эти накаченные тела. А юноши только улыбались. Им нравиться их работа, они получают и удовольствие от шаловливых девиц и деньги от заказчиков или начальницы. Чем не рай?

Ну вот, праздник кончился, юноши получили свой огромный гонорар и пошли переодеваться. Адам переоделся первый и вышел покурить к лифту. Когда Гоша, тоже уже переодевшись выходил из комнаты его оглушил раскат грома. Гоша тут же подбежал к окну и стал смотреть на постепенно развивающуюся за окном грозу. Надо сказать, зрелище было действительно впечатляющим : молнии,то и дело сверкали, озаряя небо яркими вспышками света, дождь, нет, скорее ливень, стучал по асфальту и по окнам, и маленькие капельки, словно слезы, быстро стекали по стеклу вниз. Все это сопровождал оглушительный гром.

Отлипнув от окна, Гоша побежал к другу, который наверное уже злился долгим отсутствием Гоши.

Так оно и было: Адам метался из стороны в сторону по длинному коридору, бормоча себе под нос что-то вроде этого : " Да блять, на этого паршивца никаких нервных клеток не хватит, нахер!Где ,мать вашу, носит этого сукиного сына?"

- Я здесь.. - тихо проговорил Гоша.

Адам остановился было, но посмотрев на Гошу быстро обернулся и пошагал к лифту. Гоша, опомнившись, немедленно догнал Адама и,схватив последнего за руку, развернул к себе и довольно искренне сказал:

- Ну Адам, не злись, я просто засмотрелся в окно, Прости, что заставил тебя ждать так долго.

- Ты, блять, знаешь о моём терпении, точнее об его отсутствии и всё равно умудряешься все время задерживаться, - в повышенном тоне ответил Адам. - Ну ладно, я тебя прощаю, но пообещай мне, что это было в последний раз! - добавил он уже спокойно и нежно чмокнул Гошу в щечку.

Гоша улыбнулся и сказал:

- Спасибо, я очень рад, что ты меня простил. Обещаю, этого больше не повториться. Кстати говоря, я задержался не просто так. На улице невероятнейшая гроза, так что мы не можем ехать на лифте, только если мы не хотим застрять там.

-Ты представляешь о чем ты говоришь? Нам придется идти пешком с 28 этажа! Мне хоть и нравиться наша работа, но все-таки она изматывает и сегодня я очень устал. Ты как хочешь, а я поеду на лифте и точка! - воскликнул Адам и пошел к лифту.

Гоше ничего не оставалась как последовать за другом. Один он идти совершенно не хотел и, надо признаться, Адам был прав насчет усталости. Этот праздник вымотал их.

Они сели в подъехавший лифт. Это был служебный. "Ну и ладно" - подумали парни, зашли в лифт и нажали на кнопку первого этажа. Лифт поехал вниз и на цифровом табло высвечивались номера этажей. На 19 цифре лифт вдруг как-то странно дернулся, выключился свет и остановился. Секундой позже включили не такое яркое аварийное освещение.

Адам посмотрел на Гошу :

- Ну, скажи, что ты меня предупреждал, что лифт может сломаться, ну скажи, скажи!

- И не собираюсь, - промолвил Гошка и сел на пол лифта, прислонившись к стенке. К его радости и пол и стены были мягкие. Адам последовал его примеру и опустился напротив Гоши.

- Чёрт, и сколько мы здесь будем торчать?

- Не знаю, но так как это служебный лифт и сейчас 2 часа ночи, то…

Продолжать не было смысла. Оба поняли, что сидеть им придется здесь очень долго.

(от лица Адама)

Через полчаса стало невыносимо душно, и мы с Гошей разделись до боксеров. Я облокотился на стену лифта и прикрыл глаза. Передо мной сидел самый сексуальный человек на свете, и я безумно хотел его. Но, к сожалению, реальность была зла, и напротив меня сидел мой друг - натурал, который уж точно не сделает первый шаг в таком-то деле.

Я давно люблю Гошу, но чтобы наша дружба не распалась, я сохраняю это в тайне. Правда иногда у меня бывает чувство, что Гоша что-то замечает такое в моем поведении. Ну и ладно.

Так, я уже возбуждён до предела. Я смотрю на него, и у меня в голову лезут неприличные мысли. Аррр... Если бы только они были реальностью... Но что мне мешает их сделать реальными? Только моя трусость, а её я могу преодолеть и преодолею!

Я медленно подполз к этому идеалу и начал целовать его шею, не видя ничего похожего на сопротивление, я продолжил. Я провел языком вниз по всему его прекраснейшему телу, обводя кончиком языка каждый бугорок его прекрасно накаченного торса. Гоша постанывает и как будто плавиться под моим языком. Тем временем мой язык достиг резинки его боксеров, и я зубами стянул их, и, как абсолютно ненужную вещь, кинул в сторону. Теперь он предстал передо мной во всей красе: красивый до невозможности, сексуальный до дикого желания и гипервозбужденный. Впрочем, я сам был тоже сильно возбужден. Гошин член, вырвавшись из под трусов незамедлительно встал во всю свою длину( довольно немаленькую, надо сказать). Я выдохнул в восхищении и облизал маленького Гошика по всей длине. «Мм...»- подумал я в наслаждении и взял его член целиков в рот. Гоша уже стонал очень громко. Когда его (члена :D) головка коснулась моего горла, по телу побежали приятные мурашки. Гоша почувствовал это и ласково откинул мою челку назад. Я поблагодарил его взглядом и продолжал сосать его член. Тогда Гоша взял мою голову в свои сильные руки и начал контролировать процесс. Он то увеличивал, то сбавлял темп, и буквально через 5 минут сладкая жидкость наполнила мой рот. Я проглотил. Это было похоже на моё любимое мороженое крем-брюле. Мм… теперь любимое мороженое. Я продолжал облизывать его член, когда он поднял мою голову и страстно впился поцелуем. Наши языки плясали в каком-то невероятном танце, а его губы жестоко терзали мои. Казалось, что это никогда не кончится. Да и хоть бы не кончалось.

Вдруг я почувствовал, что вместо боксеров, сдерживающих мой член, мой болт стала держать сильная рука Гоши. " Ох, как это приятно - чувствовать то, о чем мечтал уже много лет!

Гоша начал водить свою руку вдоль по моему члену туда и обратно, что доставляло мне колоссальное удовольствие.

- Ааах - выдохнул я прямо в его губы, которые до сих пор терзали мои, и уже не первый раз по телу Гоши прошла сладострастная дрожь, которая тут же передалась и мне.

Я прервал наш поцелуй и резко развернул Гошу спиной ко мне. Он оказался как раз на коленях передо мной и его упругая задница так и манила задать жару её хозяину, что я с удовольствием сейчас и сделаю, только сейчас презерватив надену и всё. Слава богу, что я всегда их ношу с собой.

Я нежно провёл ноготком по его спине и ягодицам и резко вошел в него во всю длину. У Гоши, да и у меня, вырвался стон наслаждения. Это было потрясающе, я так долго добивался этого, грезил во снах, но ТАКОГО я даже представить себе не мог. Гоша подходил мне идеально. Я вынул свой болт почти до конца и опять резко вошёл. При столкновении наших тел (моих бедер и его ягодиц) мы оба вскрикнули от наслаждения. Этот чмокающий звук, с которым билось моё тело об его только заставлял двигаться все быстрее и быстрее, тем более, что Гоша сам этого просил. Скоро я замедлился.

- Блять, Адам, давай быстрее! Дааа.. даа! - хриплым от возбуждения голосом прокричал Гоша.

Ну что, желание любимого - закон и я увеличил темп. Вскоре я уже был готов излиться, да впрочем, и Гоша, который все это время одной рукой дрочил, а другой вцепился в стенку лифта, тоже приближался к пику наслаждения.

Ещё пара минут и мы оба кончили. Я в презерватив, а Гоша... ну а Гоша просто кончил.

Мы сидели на этом мягком полу и тяжело дышали, как обычно бывает после секса. Но этот секс был не просто необычным, он был невероятным!

- Адам... я... ты... ну в общем то, что ты со мной сделал.. это..это просто прекрасно! Я никогда не получал столько удовольствия от секса с девушками! Ты изменил меня и всю мою жизнь! Боже… Адам, я кажется, кое-что понял.. Я люблю тебя, Адам! Я хочу чтобы ты был всегда рядом со мной! - ещё не отдышавшись, в экстазе выпалил Гоша и ,жутко покраснев, впился мне в губы нежным, но в тоже время страстным поцелуем.

- Да, я тоже тебя люблю, Гоша, - тихо сказал я ему в губы. - Всегда любил, и буду любить.


End file.
